


Ain't Afraid of No Ghosts

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [73]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Scared Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Liam is sure the house is haunted, but Theo doesn't believe him.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam Prompts [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/992076
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	Ain't Afraid of No Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> For letsbloodmagic, who wanted “Ghosts aren’t real for God’s sake.” from [this list](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) of prompts

The floor above them creaks, causing Liam to tense. His eyes dart around the dark house warily. 

"You need to relax," Theo tells him, seeming completely at ease. 

"It's hard to relax when you insisted on dragging me to this haunted house," Liam hisses back. 

"It's not haunted," Theo says. 

"You don't know that," Liam retorts. "The floor just creaked, Theo."

"That could be the wind," Theo says. "Or an animal."

"The wind doesn't sound like that, and there are no other heartbeats in the house," Liam says, feeling satisfied that he won. 

At least until Theo mutters, “Ghosts aren’t real for God’s sake.”

Liam opens his mouth, prepared to argue when a crash sounds overhead. A loud, pained wail sounds overhead.

"Oh God," Liam whispers. "It's coming. The ghost is coming." Liam expects Theo to argue further but he doesn't. He stays silent. Liam turns to him to see his eyes fixed overhead. "Theo?"

"There's no other heartbeats," Theo whispers back. 

"No."

"Theo," a voice wails. "Liam."

"Oh fuck no," Theo mutters. He grabs Liam's hand and takes off running out of the house. He doesn't stop until they're a few blocks away.

Liam's fear has been replaced by smug amusement. "So what was that about no ghosts?"

"Shut up," Theo mutters. 

"Aww is little Theo afraid?" Liam teases. 

Theo turns to him, eyes narrowed. "I said shut up, Liam."

Liam meets his gaze head on, a smirk playing at his lips. "Make me."

He's half expecting Theo to punch him or shove him. What he's not expecting is the dangerous smile that graces Theo's lips as he steps closer. "I will," he tells him, seconds before he grabs him by the back of the neck and yanks him in, crashing their lips together. 

Liam flails for a moment as he tries to process what’s happening. Then it hits him. Theo is kissing him. Theo, the man he’s been in love with for well over a year, is _kissing him_. 

Liam sinks into the kiss as his hands move, one moving to tangle in Theo’s hair and the other wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer. He feels Theo smirks against his lips as he pulls back to look at him. “That definitely shut you up.”

Liam can’t be bothered to care right now. Who cares about ghosts when he could be kissing Theo. So he mutters out his own quiet “shut up” and pulls Theo back in for another kiss.

Across town Mason picks up his drone from his backyard and turns to Corey with a grin. “I can’t believe that actually worked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
